


A Secret Shared

by Anonymous



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Lincoln's perfect evening is interrupted by his sister, he takes revenge with rope, tape, and a little help from Leni.
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lori Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	A Secret Shared

The sound of the front door slamming echoed through the Loud House. Grinning, Lincoln leapt down from his bed and hurried out of his room. There was a spring in his step as he walked, heading straight for the stairs.  
  
His parents were out for the evening; his mom had been with Lola at a pageant all day and wouldn’t be back until late, while his dad and Lana had just left to go and watch Lynn play a major game. Luna would be out for another hour with band practice, and thankfully Luan had a sleepover at a friend’s house, which left the house feeling unusually empty. With Lucy writing poetry in her room, Lisa experimenting and caring for Lily, and Lori busy with her phone the TV would be relatively uncontested.  
  
He bounded down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear, and flopped onto the couch. With one hand he snatched up the remote and turned on the TV. The sports channel flickered on; he pressed a button and it changed. Letting out a contented sigh, he relaxed and leaned back into the soft cushions.  
  
The first episode of Ace Savvy went without a hitch. As the credits rolled Lincoln considered getting up to grab a snack. As he thought it over and the next episode began, the screen suddenly went dark.  
  
Lincoln looked up. His gaze locked with Lori’s; she was looking disinterestedly at him, remote in hand.  
  
“Sorry Linc,” she said bluntly, “No TV while mom and dad are out; you know the rules.”  
  
“But I never get to use the TV!” he protested. “One of you is always hogging it!”  
  
“More like you’re the one who’s always hogging it,” she glared at him. “That or reading comics in your underwear. Why don’t you go outside for once or something?”  
  
He opened his mouth to reply before stopping himself. She was the one left in charge, which meant she was the one tasked with reporting back to his parents when they returned. Anything he did now could easily be spun and held against him, and he knew both parents would trust Lori’s word over his.  
  
He raised both hands in a gesture of surrender and stepped off the couch. Lori just rolled her eyes and began to make her way upstairs, briefly glancing back to make sure he didn’t try and start watching again. He walked away, irritation building. A plan began to settle in his mind, a way for him to get his own back.

* * *

Lincoln crept towards Lori and Leni’s room, the necessary supplies in hand. In one hand he carried a several lengths of rope and some scissors he’d looted from Luan’s prank supplies; in the other he had a roll of duct tape and a sock borrowed from the washing basket. He approached the living room quietly, hugging the edge of the door just in case.  
  
As expected, Lori’s attention was solely on her phone. She was lying on her front on her bed, texting Bobbi, only occasionally glancing away from the screen. She didn’t notice him approach, her attention still fixed on the device in her hands. He grinned: this was too perfect.  
  
He approached from the far end of the bed, supplies in hand. He climbed onto the end and leapt onto the middle, landing so he was on his knees straddling his sister’s midriff. She heard the sound of him landing and twisted around to glare at him.  
  
“What’re you- hey!”  
  
Before she could react further he grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her. She tried to pull away and squirm out from under him, but years of wrestling Lynn had left him stronger than her. He pinned her to the bed, pulling her wrists together behind her back.  
  
“Get off!” she demanded, trying to wriggle free. He crossed her wrists and began to tie them, wrapping the cord around several times. By the time he finished and cinched the binding they were welded together, the rope tight enough to be pretty much inescapable without digging in and cutting circulation.  
  
“Let me go this instant!” she demanded, thrashing beneath him. He simply shook his head and grabbed the sock, wadding it up into a ball. “Lincoln Lou- mmph!”  
  
He shoved it into her mouth, muffling whatever she was about to say. Enraged, she redoubled her efforts to wriggle away, trying in vain to yell at him and only producing muffled sounds. Lincoln held her down and grabbed the tape and scissors.  
  
“What are you two doing?”  
  
Both siblings stopped dead, turning to stare at the disturbance. Leni was standing in the doorway, a confused look on her face. Lori wriggled around to face her, trying to spit out the sock in her mouth. Lincoln saw and responded quickly, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep it in there.  
  
“Mmmph!” Lori protested, still struggling in vain.  
  
“It’s, uhh, a game,” he said quickly, secretly praying that Leni took the bait. “Yeah, we’re playing a game.”  
  
“Oh,” Leni have a bright, oblivious smile, “How do you play?” Lori let out another muffled sound of protest.  
  
“Well, I tie Lori up,” Lincoln said quickly, thinking on his feet, “And then she has to try and escape in the next hour.”  
  
“Okay,” Leni said innocently, “Can I help?” Lori grunted in anger, what might have been a retort muffled by a mouthful of sock. She started struggling again, kicking and squirming. Lincoln just grinned mischievously, and gestured for Leni to come over with his free hand.  
  
“Sure,” he replied, handing her the tape and scissors. “How about you start by gagging her; that way she can’t cheat by calling for help.” Lori shot him a death glare. “When I take my hand away, be ready with the tape.”  
  
“Okay.” Leni took the tape and cut a strip from it. “Like this?”  
  
Lincoln nodded, and then quickly pulled his hand away. Before Lori had time to spit out Leni moved in, sealing her mouth with the strip. She smoothed it down gently, ignoring the muffled sounds of rage from her sister.  
  
“Why don’t you add some more,” Lincoln said, before quickly adding, “Just to be safe.” Leni nodded in agreement, enthusiastically cutting another strip.  
  
Lincoln turned around, making sure to keep Lori pinned against the sofa. He wrapped one arm around her thrashing legs, holding them together. With her attention focused on trying to keep her face away from Leni, she didn’t struggle much. He began to tie a length of rope around her ankles, binding them tightly together. She realised what he was doing too late; by the time she tried to pull away he had already cinched the binding and her legs were trapped.  
  
He began wrapping another length around her legs, just above the knees. With her ankles already bound there wasn’t much she could do; he finished off the tie easily. Content, he turned around just in time to see Leni adding what looked to be the fifth strip of duct tape over Lori’s mouth. She seemed to have realised struggling was futile, but was still glaring and trying to yell through the gag.  
  
“That’s probably enough,” he said quickly. Leni paused, turning to smile brightly at him.  
  
“Okay,” she put the tape down, “What should I do now?” Lincoln paused for a second.  
  
“Just wait there for a second,” he replied finally. She nodded in agreement, standing aside.  
  
He finally got off of Lori, stepping down beside the bed. Immediately she pulled herself into a sitting position, trying to squirm free of her bindings now that she wasn’t pinned down. She seemed to have realised it was futile, however; she wasn’t struggling nearly as hard as before. Lincoln grinned.  
  
He moved suddenly, pulling a length of the rope around her torso and arms just below her breasts. She let out another muffled protest and tried to pull away, but with her limbs tied found herself unable. He tied it off securely and then repeated the action, this time pulling the rope above her breasts. When he was done her arms were trapped against her back, further limiting her movement.  
  
“So, now you need to watch her to make sure she doesn’t cheat,” he said to Leni, “I’m going to head downstairs and catch up on some TV.” Lori made another furious sound, glaring again. He smiled back smugly.  
  
“Okay,” Leni beamed, still completely oblivious. He turned to leave, shooting one last smirk over his shoulder at Lori as he left. He closed the door behind him, wary of any other siblings discovering what he’d done.

* * *

Lori watched her brother leave, glaring at him until the door was shut. She then turned to Leni, who was looking at her with an odd expression. She tried again to speak, to reveal that Lincoln was lying, but all that came out were muffled sounds.  
  
“You know,” Leni observed suddenly, “You look really pretty tied up. Not that you’re not pretty the rest of the time, of course, but I think it suits you.”  
  
Lori blushed involuntarily, quickly averting her gaze and writhing slightly in her bonds. As angry as she still was, and as much as she’d never admit it, deep down some part of her was starting to enjoy her plight. There was just something exhilarating about the feeling of the ropes snug against her body, of being so helpless, and of being entirely at the mercy of her sister.  
  
“Uhh, are you okay Lori?” Leni asked innocently. “You’re looking kinda red.”  
  
She reached out and gently cupped Lori’s cheek. Lori felt her face involuntarily heat up at the touch, fighting the urge to lean into the touch. Leni quickly withdrew her hand, looking away, and Lori felt a pang of disappointment.  
  
“You’re really warm,” Leni continued, “Are you getting a fever? Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
Lori shook her head, trying to mutter that she was fine through the gag. Leni leant in close and she felt her heart rate increase. By now her anger was buried beneath an embarrassed enjoyment and a desire for more. Almost involuntarily she leant forwards, ignoring the tiny part of her mind that screamed about how wrong this was.  
  
Her gagged lips brushed against Leni’s. It wasn’t a real kiss, but it got the message across. Leni leapt back, a blush as deep as Lori’s spreading right across her face.  
  
“S-sorry,” she stammered out quickly “M-must’ve been too close.” Lori shook her head violently, frustrated at her inability to communicate. She looked back up at her sister and made a series of soft noises, hoping that Leni would get the message in her tone and understand. What had just transpired had been intentional.  
  
“You… meant to do that?” Leni asked cautiously.  
  
“Mmph!” Lori nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. Leni paused for a second, as if thinking through her response, before she finally spoke again.  
  
“So… you think I’m pretty too?” she asked slowly. Lori nodded again, trying to hide her frustration lest it be misconstrued. Leni, still blushing like an idiot, broke into a smile. She sat down gently on the bed beside Lori, placing an arm over her bound sister’s shoulders. “Wow,” she continued, “I mean, I’ve been having these feelings for a while but I didn’t know what to do. I was pretty sure you weren’t, like, gonna feel the same way, y’know?” She grinned. Lori tried to smile back, despite the tape covering her mouth.  
  
“Oh, uh, I should probably untie you now; I don’t think Lincoln’ll mind.” Leni said quickly. Lori shook her head. “You wanna stay like that?” She nodded. “Okay, but then you can’t talk to me.”  
  
Lori rolled her eyes, before nudging her gag with her shoulder. Leni seemed to get the message, giving a sheepish smile.  
  
“Ohh, right, I can just take that off,” she said. She reached forwards and gently peeled the tape away, allowing Lori to finally spit the sock out onto the floor.  
  
“Thanks,” she said quietly. Leni started to speak.  
  
“So what did you want to sa-” Lori cut her off by leaning in and gently pressing her lips to her sister’s. They broke apart after a moment, both grinning as they rode the rush of endorphins. After a moment Leni reached out and put one arm around Lori, pulling her close against her side.  
  
“Hey, uh, Leni,” Lori said after a moment, “Don’t, like, tell anyone about this, okay? About us, I mean.” She went silent for a second, before quickly adding, “Or about how I like being tied up.”  
  
“Okay,” Leni agreed softly, one hand gently playing with Lori’s hair, “It’ll be our little secret.”  
  
Outside, unbeknownst to both, Lincoln stepped away from the crack in the door he’d been peering through. He grinned; he could keep their ‘little secret’. It might come in useful next time Lori tried to boss him around while babysitting.


End file.
